The Monkey Team Castaways
by Aunna
Summary: When the monkey team is separated after a storm destroyed their boat they are stuck on the uncharted islands. Can they survive long enough for rescue or will they die? Chapter Eight is here!
1. Chapter 1: The Storm and the Island

**Me: Welcome to Monkey Team Castaways! Sorry if you think I should stick to my other stories. I just like this idea. But I'll get back to the others.**

**Chiro: Like Raised by Monkeys.**

**Sprx: And Abducted in Broad Daylight.**

**Otto: Don't forget The Monkey Boy and the Teen Ghost!**

**Me: Well, I'm trying to figure out what's going to happen when Chiro gets out of the hospital, what the conversation Chiro and the team are going to have, and what's going to happen after that explosion!**

**Nova: We understand.**

**Me: I got the idea for The Sims 2: Castaways. **

**Gibson: Aunna doesn't own SRMTHFG.**

**Antauri: Read and Review!**

**Chapter One: The Storm and the Island**

_How did I get into this mess? _was all I could think. Antauri and the rest of the monkeys thought it would be a fun idea to sail on the ocean waters for a couple of weeks since we won the war of The Living and The Dead but I wasn't to keen on the idea. I had heard about shipwrecks and pirates in the waters of the ocean. But Antauri had convinced me we would be fine. I sighed and went to the deck.

Maybe going to the deck was a bad idea on my part. The monkeys were scrambling everywhere. "What's going on?" I asked.

"There's a storm," Antauri said. "We're preparing for a big hit. Please put this on," Antauri held out a life-jacket and I gulped. Was the storm really that bad?

"There she blows!" I heard Sprx shout. I looked. The storm was close. Closer then I wanted it.

"Shouldn't we try to find land?" I asked.

"No can do!" Gibson shouted. "There is no land for miles! We'll just have to brace out the storm!" The wind picked up and roared with ferociously. I was terrified. I had heard about people who got shipwrecked and were either dead or completely loony. I looked at Antauri and he held my hand.

"We'll be fine Chi," Antauri said. "We'll get out of this together,"

Boy was Antauri wrong.

The storm hit our ship full blast a couple hours later. The mast broke and Sprx let out a shriek. It had landed on Sprx's tail. While he tried to free himself, Otto and Gibson were trying to keep the ship from sinking, Nova was getting the survival packs out, and Antauri was holding on to my tightly while holding on the rail. Separation was the last thing we needed.

Nova handed Antauri and me a survival pack and went to help Sprx. I knew what she was thinking. The ship was going down and we were miles away from civilization. I prayed long and hard.

A huge wave crashed onto us and Antauri let go of me because of the force. "Antauri!" I shrieked before landing in the treacherous ocean.

"Chiro!" Antauri yelled. He tried to reach me but it was too late. I grabbed a wooden board and let the ocean carry me to wherever it wanted. I blacked out.

_A few hours later…_

I felt gritty sand underneath me. _Sand? _I thought. _Wasn't I in the ocean? _I opened my eyes and gasped.

I was on a island. It looked uninhabited. I looked around. The monkeys were nowhere to be seen. But I saw another island a couple of miles away. But there was the ocean I had to worry about.

I got up shakily and walked further up the beach. I realized I still had my survival pack and I opened it. Inside was a tent, some dry food, and a hatchet. I looked at my surroundings. I saw a bunch of dead trees among the living. I took out the hatchet and prepared to chop the wood.

I spent hours chopping wood. Then I made the fire pit and put my hand into my pocket. I found the lighter Sprx had given me for my birthday last month.. I grabbed a piece of a twig and started the fire. It was blazing within moments and I felt like laughing out loud, even though there was nothing to laugh about.

The word shelter popped into my mind. There was probably going to be storms on the island and I knew that getting sick would be a death sentence. So I took out the tent and began to put it together.

By the time that was done it was dark. The world was calling it a day. I grabbed some raisins out of the survival pack and ate them quickly. I dug a hole and put the pack inside. I didn't want to risk my pack to wild animals.

After that I crawled into the tent. I would start construction on a boat or a raft. Antauri and the others might be on the other island. I might even explore a little bit in the morning.

I chuckled a little and grabbed the little blanket that had been rolled up inside the tent. Within moments I was asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: New Friends

**Me: Welcome to Chapter Two!**

**Chiro: I'm getting closer…**

**Me: I know you are.**

**Chiro: How do you know? I didn't tell you till right now!**

**Me: …Chiro**

**Chiro: Yeah?**

**Me: Did you forget that I'm the author?**

**Chiro: No.**

**Me: And that I'm writing this story?**

**Chiro: No.**

**Me: AND THAT I HAVE TO WRITE WHAT YOU'RE GETTING CLOSER TO OR YOU'RE NOT GOING TO BE GETTING CLOSER TO ANYTHING!**

**Chiro: Yeah…**

**Me: You are so clueless…**

**Chiro: Please don't hurt me!**

**Me: I'm not going to hurt you. I do not own SRMTHFG.**

**GUIDE:**

_Italics are monkeys speaking or thinking to ones self._

Underlined words are important places.

**Chiro: Please Read and Review.**

**Chapter Two: New Friends**

I woke up sore and still tired. The sky above me was orange, not blue. I realized I was inside the tent. I exited the tent and screamed.

Outside was an orange fur ball. I thought it was Mandarin at first, but realized it was a wild monkey after a moment. It must have been native to the island.

The monkey let out a shriek too. But instead of running it came to me. I reached for something and ended up with a papaya I had found yesterday. I handed it to the monkey and it yelled with delight. I noticed it's belly was bulging and I came to the conclusion that either there was a lot of food on the island or the monkey was pregnant.

As it came closer I realized it was female. I smiled. She smiled back at me. I held out my hand and she put her monkey hand on mine so everything would line up. She took a long look at our hands and then started to pull me. "Okay!" I shouted. "I'm coming!"

Once we were out the camp and inside the forest the monkey began to run faster and I ran to keep up with her. I decided to come up with a name for her whenever we stopped.

She stopped at a huge tree and let out a howl. I wondered what she was doing. Then I saw _them._

She had called her fellow monkeys. There were three black monkeys, four yellow monkeys, five brown monkeys, one red monkey, five other orange monkeys like the one who had found me, two gray monkeys, and six white monkeys.

One of the gray monkeys came over very slowly. He sniffed my hand and looked at the orange female. She spoke in monkey chatter but I understood her. _I found him on beach._ she said.

_Does he have name? _the gray one asked. _Or is he nameless like us?_

_I do not know, _she said.

"I have a name," I said in monkey chatter.

_You understand us?_ the gray monkey asked.

"Of course I can," I said. "The power primate allows me to understand you. But you monkeys are seriously nameless?"

_Yes we are,_ the orange female said. _What is your name?_

"Chiro is my name," I said. "Can I call you Papaya?"

_What is a papaya? _the orange monkey asked.

"The fruit I gave you," I said.

_Of course then! _the newly name Papaya shouted.

_Do you have a name for me? _the gray monkey asked.

"Sure," I said. "Why don't we call you Moon. You know, the round thing in the sky at night?"

_Moon,_ the gray monkey repeated. _I like it. It has a nice ring to it._ Moon faced his fellow monkeys. _Do not fret!_ Moon shouted. _This animal named Chiro is a name-giver. He means us no harm. He can train one of us to be a name-giver. I believe he has a home somewhere and that he wishes to return to his friends and family. So you! _Moon pointed at a black monkey. _You will be trained as name-giver!_

_Me! _the black monkey shouted. _Are you serious?_

_Yes I am,_ Moon stated. _Come forward so you may receive your name,_

The black monkey was a bundle of nerves. I noticed it had a mark on it's back that looked like a lighting bolt. I noticed it was male. "You are Lightning," I said.

_Thank you Chiro, _Lightning said. _How did you come up with it?_

"I will tell after The Naming is done," I said. In the end I called the other two black monkeys Twilight and Watermelon, the red monkey Leaf, the four yellow monkeys Sunshine, Tulip, Sandy, and Starlight. I named the other gray monkey Stone, the five orange monkeys Sunset, Tangerine, Heart, Ray, and Caleb, the six white monkeys were Snow, Olive, Salt, Snake, Ice, and Venus, The five brown monkeys were called Mud, Digger, Bark (as in tree bark.), Coco, and River.

The monkeys left one by one till it was only Lightning and I. "Do you still wish to know?" I asked.

_Yes Chiro, _Lightning said.

"The mark on your back," I said. 'It looks like a lightning bolt. That's what gave me your name,"

_Oh, _Lightning said. I began to tell him what could make a name. Colors, marks, attitude, what they like to eat are all important factors in naming.

After we finished talking I went back to my camp, tearing my clothes to shreds on the plants on the island. I grabbed my hatchet, cut more firewood, and went to the beach Lightning had told me was closer to the second island with my supplies. He also said that there was a third island, belonging to the fire gods. I prayed that none of the monkeys had ended up on that island. Especially Antauri.

I worked on cutting down enough palm trees to make a big enough raft that could carry me and my supplies over to the other island. I began to wonder about what was waiting for me on the other island. I hoped it was Antauri. "Please let my work not go to waste," I prayed.

By the time night fell I had finished cutting trees down for the raft and had collected some papayas and star fruits for the journey. I set up my tent again and got under my blanket.

I felt something brush my consciousness and I gasped. I recognized it anywhere. There was not mistaking it. It was a robot monkey's consciousness.

It was Antauri's consciousness.


	3. Chapter 3: Off We Go!

**Me: Welcome to Chapter Three!**

**Chiro: Almost finished.**

**Me: How you going to break it to Papaya and Lightning?**

**Chiro: I have no clue…**

**Me: Do you think that they would make good robotic monkeys?**

**Chiro: I have no doubt about that. But Papaya is coming with me any way. She already was chosen to be my 'Guardian Monkey' and guess what?**

**Me: She's pregnant?**

**Chiro: Yup!**

**Me: Ya! Monkey babies!**

**Chiro: Aunna doesn't own SRMTHFG or The Sims 2 Castaways!**

**Me: Read and Review!**

**Chapter Three: Off We Go!**

I tied up the rest of the coconuts that we were taking on the trip. The raft was finished, the rest of the food and water was stored safely, and my tent was working fine as the raft's canopy.

I heard rustling behind and saw Papaya with her mate Snake come out the bushes. I smiled. I had grown close to Snake and he was going to join us on the search for my team. _Hello Chiro, _Snake said.

_Hey Snake,_ I said. _Ready to say good-bye?_

_Of course,_ Papaya said. _Moon and the others are waiting._

I nodded and the three of us went to the Great Tree. This island had been my home for a week and a half and I was ready, but still a little reluctant, to leave.

When we got to our destination Moon and Lightning were waiting at the base of the tree. By them was the female Coco and the male Mud. Coco held two newborn monkeys and Mud held one more. I smiled. Coco had been expecting and I had been hoping that I would be around when Lightning would perform The Naming. It looked like my wish would be coming true.

_Monkeys young and old! _Moon shouted. _It is time!_

I saw all the monkeys climb out of the tree and surround Lightning and the others. Lightning seemed nervous but I had complete faith in him.

Ice and Venus began to hum and Lightning went to the little monkey in Mud's arms. _I have watched these three over the night! _Lightning said. _From my watching I have come up with the names! This young male shall be called Searunner!_

Lightning walked over to Coco. He pointed at another monkey baby. _He shall be named Bay! And his sister shall be called Vine!_ The other monkeys chanted the names of the newest additions proudly and I gave Lightning a smile. He truly did give honorable names and I had no doubt of his abilities.

Moon raised his hand and the noise stopped. _I know this is exciting!_ Moon called out. _But today our three friends, Snake, Papaya, and Chiro, will sail the __Great Blue__ to visit the other islands. Chiro wishes to find his family and Papaya and Snake wish to join him. Today we say good-bye and good luck to our dear friends!_

_What if they join the Sky Dancers?_ Starlight asked.

_Then may their journey to __Heaven__ be peaceful,_ Moon said.

Heart came up an hugged Papaya. _You will be missed,_ she said.

_I know,_ Papaya said. _But I have been chosen to be Chiro's Guardian Monkey and I must fulfill my destiny,_

We spent a hour saying good-byes and then we left for the beach. I didn't want to take Snake and Papaya but they refused to stay behind. Papaya was strong hearted and Snake was strong headed. They wouldn't miss out on this adventure for anything.

When Snake and Papaya were safely aboard I pushed away from the beach. Our journey was about to begin and I doubted it would be easy. Once we were off the island I fixed our course for the second island.

_A few hours later…_

I shivered as I swam the boat the rest of the way. I coughed and knew I was sick. This would only make my journey harder.

Snake and Papaya watched me with huge eyes. They were interested in what I was doing and Snake joined me in the tugging of the raft. Having a second pair of hands to help you complete a chore was a lot of help.

The moment we got onto the beach I collapsed. Snake and Papaya ran over and tried to figure out what was wrong with me. I couldn't move but I could still talk. _Please find him, _I begged.

_Find who? _Snake asked.

_Antauri,_ I said. I shivered once more and blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4: Finding Antauri

**Me: Welcome to Chapter Four!**

**Antauri: What's going on?**

**Me: You're going to get a surprise. But this is in Snake's P.O.V.**

**Snake: **_**Thank you Aunna.**_

**Antauri: Who's Snake?**

**Me: A OC of mine.**

**Snake: **_**We must begin! He dies as we speak!**_

**Antauri: Who dies?**

**Me: I'll explain in this chapter! Remember italics are normal monkeys talking! I don't own SRMTHFG!**

**Antauri: Read and Review.**

**Chapter Four: Finding Antauri**

I sat there, stunned. Chiro was going to die before he found his 'teammates!' _Snake! _Papaya shouted.

_What? _I asked.

_Find Antauri!_ Papaya said. _He's a silver monkey and hopefully will be easy to spot! Take Chiro's scarf to show him what you mean!_

Papaya took Chiro's scarf of his neck and handed it to me. I clenched it tightly. _I will return quickly, _I said. _And I'll bring the one named Antauri,_

Papaya kissed me on the cheek. _I know you will,_ Papaya said. She went back to nurturing Chiro. I nodded and ran full blast into the woods.

I knew Chiro didn't have much time. He was obviously sick with 'Coughing Fit Sickness.' Other monkeys called it 'pneumonia' but I didn't. It was easy enough to cure with the correct herbs but I had no clue where to find them on this island. I would have to trust this Antauri fellow.

I slammed into something hard and looked up. I was staring face to face with a blue-eyed, silver furred monkey. _You must be Antauri!_ I shouted.

"How do you know my name?" Antauri asked.

I handed him Chiro's scarf. _Your boy told me about you, _I said. _He built a raft and came over to this island with me and my mate looking for you. He collapsed on the beach when we arrived!_

"What's his name?" Antauri asked.

_Chiro, _I said.

"Chiro!" Antauri shouted. "Please take me to him!"

I nodded and ran down the path I had came. I heard Antauri running behind me. He obviously cared for this little human.

When my feet hit sand I stumbled and Antauri leapt over me. I pointed to where Papaya and Chiro was and he automatically went to them "Miss," Antauri said. "I'm going to have to ask you to go sit with your mate,"

_Okay, _Papaya said. _But my name isn't Miss. It's Papaya. And my mate is Snake._

"Okay," Antauri said. Papaya left Chiro's side and helped me to my feet. Antauri grabbed the herbs I noticed that would cure Chiro and began to mash them up. I climbed a coconut tree, grabbed four coconuts, and grabbed a leaf before coming down. I quickly opened mine and drained it of milk. I scrapped out the fruit and filled it with water.

When the shell was full I went and grabbed the leaf and laid the objects near Antauri. _In case you need it, _I said.

Antauri nodded at me and soaked the coconut tree leaf to the best of his ability. Then he laid it across Chiro's forehead and helped him swallow the herbs.

After a moment Chiro's eyes fluttered open and he stared at Antauri without realizing who it was. Then his eyes widened. "Antauri," Chiro said hoarsely.

"Hush Chiro," Antauri said. "I'm here now. Save your strength. We still have to find Sprx, Gibson, Nova, and Otto,"

"I know Antauri," Chiro said. He looked at Papaya and me. "Thank you,"

_It's our pleasure,_ Papaya said. She went and opened two of the coconuts and handed one to Chiro. _It will give you strength, _

Chiro nodded and drank the milk. He scrapped out the fruit part and fell asleep after eating. Antauri opened his gratefully and began to drink along with Papaya.

I went on to the raft and grabbed a banana. I don't really like banana's but they help me feel better after running.

I gulped down the banana and joined Papaya and Antauri on the beach. Papaya buried her shell and cuddled next to me and fell asleep. I noticed that Dark Time was approaching.

Antauri curled up next to Chiro and fell asleep. I picked up Papaya and joined them. Less chance of being attacked by predators if we stayed together.

I yawned and curled up. Tomorrow was definitely going to be interesting.


	5. Chapter 5:Crashed Plane

**Me: Welcome to Chapter Five!**

**Antauri: It feels good to not be alone anymore.**

**Chiro: (Hugs Antauri.) I can't feel the same way but it's good to be back with the one who truly knows you.**

**Me: Awe!**

**Antauri: Aunna doesn't own SRMTHFG.**

**Chiro: Read and Review!**

**Chapter Five: Crashed Plane**

When I woke up I felt normal again. I was on the ground curled up next to a warm body. I smiled and snuggled even closer. This was familiar. I didn't want to wake up. "Antauri?" Chiro asked. "I'm right next to you in the REAL world you know!"

I opened my eyes and stared Chiro in the eye. He gave me a shy smile and got up. I saw that Snake and Papaya had moved closer to us during the night and they were now waking up.

_Sleep well friends? _Papaya asked.

"Better then I have in weeks," I said. Chiro hugged me. "Two other teammates are on this island Chiro,"

"Where?" Chiro asked.

"I can't reach them," I said. Chiro pulled out a handmade knife and closed his eyes.

When he opened them he went running down the path. Snake, Papaya, and I ran after him. He had gotten a good lead.

We found him hacking off the tangled vines that blocked access to our missing comrade. I activated my ghost claws and Snake and Papaya began to rip the vines down and I ripped the vines to ribbons.

When we finished Chiro put the knife away and clutched his shoulder. I knew he probably pulled a muscle but Chiro walked in first, Papaya and me not far behind, and Snake brought up the rear.

When we reached the clearing we gasped. There, in a crashed airplane, lay Sprx. He was obliviously sleeping and Chiro shook him. "Sprx," he whispered. "It's me, Chiro. Antauri's here and I made some new friends that are very nice,"

Sprx woke up, stared at Chiro for a moment, then screeched. "Kid!" he shouted. "You're alive! I'm not the only survivor!"

"I'm here too," I said.

Sprx looked at me, smiled, and tackled me. "How could I forget!" he shouted. He looked at Snake and Papaya. "Um…" Sprx looked away.

"That's Snake and Papaya," Chiro said. "They're real nice and they saved me. I really don't think they're normal. I think they're angels sent from heaven,"

Sprx smiled. "I'm Sprx," he said.

_Hi! _Papaya shouted. _I'm Papaya and this is my mate Snake! It's nice to met you!_

Sprx smiled and then pulled a metal device out of the airplane. "It's a radio," Sprx said. "I was able to make an antenna to get some radio stations but I still need a high place to send out an S.O.S. Plus, we still have to find the others,"

"There is one more teammate," I said. "We'll find him or her and then continue our search,"

_There's a third island, _Snake said. _The island of great fire,_

"They might have landed there," Chiro said. "We'll have to check it out,"

"Man," Sprx said. "It's got to be tough living next to an active volcano,"

"They'll be fine," I said.

For the rest of the day we gathered food for a journey across this island and then we talked till the sun went down. The team was half way finished.


	6. Chapter 6: Mountain Trail

**Me: Welcome to Chapter Four!**

**Chiro: Ouch!**

**Antauri: I'm sorry!**

**Chiro: It's okay Tauri.**

**Sprx: Dang! I never thought you'd get attacked by **_**crabs!**_

**Chiro: Those things hurt!**

**Antauri: And they're extremely stubborn! (Antauri pulls off another crab off of Chiro's back and Chiro holds back a scream.)**

**Me: How did this happen?**

**Sprx: I took the Kid to this beach I found. Didn't realize it was infested with crabs.**

**Me: Total bad luck.**

**Chiro: I know.**

**Me: Good luck.**

**Antauri: Thank you.**

**Me: You're welcome.**

**Sprx: Do you think we'll ever get off this island?**

**Chiro: Yeah. We're going to that volcano island. After that I'm sure we'll find a way off of that rock!**

**Sprx: I hope you're right…**

**Antauri: Just believe Sprx.**

**Me: Well, let's get this show on the road!**

**Chiro: Aunna doesn't own SRMTHFG!**

**Antauri and Sprx: Read and Review!**

**Chapter Four: Mountain Trail**

I struggled as I climbed the trail. Sprx had found it earlier this morning and Antauri had been very reluctant to let me go alone. In the end I was going up the most horrid path on the whole island alone.

"Why me?" I asked. The trail was overrun by rocks and wild vegetation and I could feel blood oozing out my cuts. I felt sick again and Antauri was probably to far away to save me this time. I just hoped I'd find another monkey at the top of this mountain trail.

A tree branch whacked me in the face and I screamed. My face felt like it had been whipped with a leather belt. I whimpered as I got back up and continued walking. This was going to be a long day.

I must have hiked for hours before I reached the top. By then most of my clothes were ripped and barely covering me. I felt exposed. "Chiro?" a voice asked.

"Gibson?" I asked. I turned around and saw Gibson in an orange tree. He was looking at me with worried eyes.

"What happened?" Gibson asked.

"I climbed the trail," I said. "Sprx was to chicken to go and Antauri stayed behind so Snake wouldn't kill Sprx for hitting on Papaya,"

"Who's Snake and Papaya?" Gibson asked.

"Two monkeys I met," I said. "They're really nice. You should come down to the beach and meet them. I'm sure you'd love them. Especially Snake. He really likes medicines and stuff like that,"

"They have to come up here," Gibson said.

"Why?" I asked, confused and angry at the same time.

"There's a storm coming," Gibson said. "It'll flood the whole lower part of the island. They have to come up here or they will drown!"

I felt my heart stop. Storm? Drown? Those were two words I never wanted to hear again. I ran down the path, Gibson hot on my heels. He obviously wanted to stay close to me.

"Antauri!" I shouted. "Sprx! Papaya! Snake! Come quick! There's going to be a… AHHH!" I felt something bite me and I feel to the ground. I looked at my ankle and saw Gibson trying to pry a snake off of me.

I was shaking uncontrollably and I felt light-headed. Gibson ran up a tree and came down with some strange fruit. "They're called ilonis," Gibson said. (They don't really exist!) "They'll help stop the venom from killing you,"

We heard footsteps and the others came out the bushes. Antauri cupped my face in his hands. "Chiro!" he shouted. "Are you okay?"

"No," I whispered, as Gibson poured some juice down my throat and put the rest of it on my ankle.

"He was bit by a snake," Gibson said. "A poisonous one,"

_Is he going to be alright?_ Papaya asked.

"The fruit should get rid of the poison," Gibson said. "But we have to leave,"

"There's going to be a storm," I whispered as my world began to spin.

"What about a storm?" Sprx asked.

"It'll flood the lower half of the island," Gibson said. "You have six hours at most to get your supplies and get to the top of the mountain,"

"Snake, Papaya, and me will go get the supplies," Sprx said. "You guys take care of the kid and get to the top of the mountain. We'll be up there in a little while,"

"Alright," Gibson said. "Be careful,"

_We will,_ Snake said. They ran off and Antauri levitated me.

My world was done spinning but I was tired. "Sleep Chiro," Antauri said. "We'll be here when you wake up,"

So I fell asleep in mid-air.


	7. Chapter 7: Sick Leaders and Deadly Storm

**Me: Welcome to Chapter Seven!**

**Snake: **_**You remembered us!**_

**Me: I just went through my stories and saw that this one hadn't been updated in a long time. I read the last chapter and I'm like, I have to add another chapter!**

**Papaya: **_**Yes! The author has returned!**_

**Sprx: 'Bout time Aud.**

**Me: Yup! And I have no clue what I'm writing!**

**Gibson: Isn't that a bad idea?**

**Me: Nope! I've done it before!**

**Antauri: Aunna doesn't own SRMTHFG.**

**Snake: **_**Please Read and Review!**_

**Chapter Seven: Sick Leaders and Deadly Storms**

_Gibson's P.O.V_

We arrived at the top of the mountain in record time. Chiro had fallen asleep and was now shivering violently. His breath came in short rasps and he was sweating. "Antauri," I said. "Did Chiro have any sickness before you found me?"

"He had pneumonia when he found me," Antauri said. "Well, Snake found me and led me to him,"

"What did you use on him?" I asked, suddenly frightened.

"The same herbs you used on Otto that one time," Antauri said.

"Antauri," I said. "You really shouldn't have done that," I said.

"Why?" Antauri asked.

"One of the plants was poisonous," I said. "That's why I had to use that ilonis on Otto afterwards! I still haven't figured out how to replace that plant and, since I used the ilonis, the herbs you used on him are no longer fighting the sickness! He could be dying as we speak!"

Antauri looked taken back. "I'll see what I can do Antauri," I said. "But, if we don't get back to the robot soon, Chiro will die,"

Antauri's eyes brimmed with tears. I know how much this revelation hurt him. Chiro is his son. The only child he may ever have. The one child he loved with his whole heart.

And now he might die.

Antauri levitated him to the ground and collapsed. I rushed to his side and began my evaluation. "Of course," I muttered. "He collapsed because of a mental breakdown,"

A gust of wind came flying through the field. Fruit was knocked off of trees and I dug my hands into the earth to keep me from flying. Antauri was lifted from the ground and hit the solid earth hard enough to wake him up. Chiro was being pushed by the wind, toward the cliff.

"Antauri!" I shouted. "Grab Chiro!"

Antauri grabbed him and held him close. I could hear Sprx, Snake, and Papaya fighting their way up the path. I hoped that they would be alright.

The wind died and a huge wave hit the shore, drowning the beach. I was in totally shock. How in the world could a beach be flooded with one wave? How was that possible?

Sprx, Snake, and Papaya came up moments later. Antauri gave them a sad look and they knew exactly what was going on with Chiro. "Isn't there anything you can do Gibson?" Sprx asked. "We can't just sit here and let the Kid die you know? That would just be plain wrong,"

I grabbed some fruit out of the trees and began to mix them in the little bowl I had made. "This will regulate Chiro's temperature," I said. "That'll keep him stable for the time being,"

_Is there any shelter?_ Snake asked. _Staying out in the rain won't help matters,_

I began to put little bits of the mixture into Chiro's mouth. "There is a cave hidden in the bushes," I said. "Be careful though. The floor isn't completely stable,"

The others nodded and went toward the cave. Antauri levitated Chiro into the shelter while I gathered more fruit. Oranges for the immune system, limes and grapes for fever, apples and coconuts for severe coughing, more ilonis incase of snakes, bananas for sneezing, watermelon for raspy breathing. Some many fruits to gather in such little time. I had a bad feeling I wouldn't be able to gather the herbs I needed.

But, as I looked over my shoulder, Snake was already gathering them. He had yarrow, goldenseal, catnip, poppies, rosemary, comfrey, feverfew, sage, and had even found some umckaloabo (All of the herbs are real!) He looked at me, winked, and ran off back to the cave.

I gathered all my fruits and made it back to the cave just as is started to poor down. Sprx, Antauri, and Papaya were fast asleep. Snake was giving Chiro some feverfew and umckaloabo. "Thank you very much," I said.

_No problem,_ Snake said. _Get some sleep. I'll wake you if something is amiss,_

"Thank you," I said and joined the other sleeping figures on the floor.


	8. Chapter 8: Everything Works Out

**Me: Okay, before anyone kills me, I have the worst luck ever with computers! I know I have a million different excuses for not updating, BUT I SHALL FIX MY WAYS! Reviews are always welcomed, sometimes they make updating a lot easier and faster. Now, I shall write!**

**Chiro: Then stop stalling!**

**Me: Fine! I do not own SRMTHFG!**

**Chiro: Please read and review!**

**Chapter Eight: Everything Works Out**

It had been weeks since the storm and Chiro's near fatal sickness. He was improving, he should be awake by today, and then we could go and find this Nova and Otto the others speak of. But we had to be careful. Chiro could easily have a relapse of sickness and Papaya was nearing the end of her pregnancy. She was going to have the most beautiful babies, but I was scared that she would have them in the middle of the sea or the Fire Island. It was a possibility that she or the babies could die if we didn't find a safe place for her to give birth.

I looked over at Chiro as I heard him moan. He was going to wake soon. _Gibson! _I shouted. _He's beginning to come back!_

Gibson ran for me and stood by Chiro. I held his hand and he began to relax a little. Then he tensed and began to thrash around, gasping for every breath he took. I gave a worried look at Gibson and he looked terrified. This wasn't normal for someone about to return for Death. He must be having memories that are haunting his very being.

"No!" he screamed. "Leave him alone! He didn't do it Daddy! Don't hurt him! No! Aaron! Please Aaron get up! ... Help! Aaron! Please Dad! Stop hurting me!"

His eyes flew open and he screamed. He moved as quickly as he could into a corner and used his legs to cover his stomach as his arms rose to protect his face. He must think he was back with his dad. That he was about to get beat for trying to protect this 'Aaron' fellow. _Chiro!_ I said. _You're not with your Father! You are here, on an island, with Gibson and me!_

He carefully lifted his head to make sure it wasn't a trick and carefully unraveled himself from his protection position. He looked like he had been beat with the look in his eyes, but he was processing the information that he wasn't where he previously thought he was. I looked at Gibson and saw the similar fear in his eyes. The fear of finding out the one you loved was being hurt and you couldn't do a thing about it. It was the helpless, fearful look that I wanted nothing more than for it to disappear. I couldn't stand for anyone to stare at my mate's human like that.

"It's going to be okay Chiro," Gibson said. "You gave us quite a scare there. We thought you might have died,"

Chiro gave him a tentative smile. "It's going to take a lot more to kill me Gibson," he said hoarsely. "Do you have any water? My throat's killing me,"

I leapt up and grabbed the coconut shell full of water. We had been giving him small sips to keep him hydrated but the moment he got the water he gulped it down. _Drink a little slower Chiro, _I said. _We don't want you to choke after we put so much in to keep you alive._

He put the drink down and smiled. "When are we going to find Nova and Otto?" Chiro asked. "We've got to find them before Papaya has the babies or we won't be able to leave until their old enough to be moved."

Gibson and I looked at each other. We hadn't thought of that. We had tried to contact them to let them know we were here and that we couldn't go get them but we hadn't been able to get them. We had no choice. They could possibly be dead already and, if their alive, they could be seriously hurt. We had to leave immediately. "Soon Chiro," Gibson said.

Chiro nodded and tried to stand. We ran over to support him but he soon had the strength to do it by himself. We walked into the sunlight and Chiro flinched. He was in real pain but we couldn't help. He was determined to get out.

The others were at the beach finishing the last touches to the boat. Papaya was helping Nova gather some fruit since she couldn't help carry logs and Nova was with her to make sure nothing hurt her. The others were getting to mast up.

All of them spotted Chiro at the same time and came rushing over, lavishing him with hugs and thank Shuggazoom you're alright. They ran onto the boat, now filled with fruits and water for the journey. We smiled and hopped aboard, leaving the island.

_Three days later…_

_Chiro's P.O.V._

The volcano towered above us as we landed on the shore. I shivered and felt the fear of that thing erupting while we were here. We'd all be dead if it did and lives would be ended before they would even start. I just hoped we could find Otto and Nova quickly. The quicker we got off this island the safer I would feel. Then we would be at home, patiently waiting for the babies to be born.

On the beach I could see a little fire going, a homemade kettle hung above it on a think branch. Smoke was coming out from the kettle as I saw a green monkey come back and stir it. "Hey Otto!" Sprx shouted and ran towards him, the rest of us following behind.

"Guys!" Otto screeched and met us halfway. "I thought you were dead!"

"We're not going down that easy Otto," I said.

"But the Kid gave us quite a scare," Sprx said. "But it's good to have you back. It's never the same when you're not around,"

I smiled and looked around the beach. "Do you know where Nova is Otto?" I asked. "She wasn't on any of the rest of the islands,"

"She's trying to bend this old antenna back into shape," Otto said. "I've been trying to make a radio out of coconuts and lava rocks,"

Sprx ran back to the raft and returned with the radio he found in the old airplane. "Think you can make it work Otto?" he asked.

He examined the radio and grinned. "It's an easy fix," he said. "I can get it to transmit a S.O.S by tomorrow if Nova gets here soon,"

We nodded and Otto filled us in on what had happened while Nova and himself since they had landed on the island. We introduced him to Papaya and Snake and he showed us a little baby monkey he had found abandoned on the other side of the island, where the ground was overrun with vegetation.

Gibson took the baby and gave her as good as a check-up as he could with what he had on hand. "She looks fine Otto," Gibson said. "Keep feeding her and she'll grow to be a fine monkey,"

Otto smiled and held the furry bundle close to his chest. I saw Papaya rubbing her belly and smiled. The monkey team was finally going to find out what it took to be parents. I knew I had to watch them too, but it mostly would be them.

Nova arrived back on the beach a few minutes later, an antenna in her hands. She put the antenna down and knocked me down to the ground. "I was so scared Chiro!" she exclaimed. "When Antauri lost you I thought we had lost you forever!"

I chuckled and held her close as Papaya came closer to investigate. Nova was looking at her strangely. "Nova, this is Papaya," I said. "Papaya, this is Nova,"

_Nice to meet you Nova, _Papaya said. _Chiro has said much about you,_

Nova grinned and she shook her hand. In moments they were talking about babies and which fruit smelled the best. I shook my head and joined the guys. "It's important we get to the top of the volcano Otto," Antauri said. "It's the best place to send out the distressed signal,"

"I can get to the top," Otto said. "But it looks like rain today. The trail gets so muddy all you can do is slip and go back down the slope,"

We nodded as we felt the first raindrops. "Do you have anywhere dry to stay?" Gibson asked. "We can't afford for Chiro to get sick again,"

He nodded and all of us climbed up this little hill that lead to a field. There was a little house made of wood and palm leaves. We ran inside just as the rain began to pour. Nova grabbed a craved bottle full of milk and began to feed Angel, the baby monkey Otto had found. She looked like the picture perfect mother.

We discussed what we had to do once we got home and what we should do if Papaya went into labor before then. I was terrified. What if Papaya died before we were rescued giving birth to her children? Nova would ultimately be left to play mom and her children would never know their mother. Snake would be so depressed if she died. Could he be a father if she died? This was their first time becoming parents, what if he didn't know what to do?

Don't get me started on what would probably happen when we got home. We'd probably turn them into robotic monkeys. Gibson said they could still have children; the whole team could if they wanted to badly enough, but they might face a few complications the first time after the transformation. What if they didn't want to become robotic monkeys? What if they didn't want to defend their new home? What if they just wanted to be normal, like I had always hoped to be growing up? Would we really abandon them or would they leave us?

I really hoped everything went smoothly. I don't think I can take much more stress. I just hope Jin-May's been able to protect Shuggazoom while we've been away. I would really hate it if the moment we got home we'd have to fight formless and T.V. Monster along with Mandarin. I'm sure the Sun Riders and Suupa and his team would help her. I just hope that they weren't being overrun.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and jumped. Snake was looking at me with his bright blue eyes. _Do not fret over what has yet to pass Chiro, _he said. _Making yourself sick over that is not what is needed at the moment. Focus on getting us home,_

I smiled and nodded. My team needed me right now to be strong and help them back home. We could worry about the future when it was time. I was probably worrying over nothing, it was normal for me. If it was necessary to fight when I got home, I would fight. If they didn't want to be robotic, I would accept their decision. If Papaya died, I would help Snake with his children. "Thanks Snake," I said. "I really needed that,"

He smiled and left me alone. I sighed and lay down on the pile of leaves that was my bed. We'd be off this island by tomorrow if we were lucky. I just hope that idiot of a monkey wasn't waiting at home to ambush us.

I fell asleep and never noticed the two pairs of blue eyes watching me from the other side of the room.


End file.
